creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2016
05:27 Mhm, straszny tłok 05:27 z/w 05:31 o/ 05:32 Widzę że dużo ludzi bardzo 05:32 o/ 05:32 Nowy rekord, słuchaj 05:32 Wcześniej był jeszcze większy tłok *sarkazm* 05:32 Właśnie widzę 05:34 wakacjują się wszyscy 05:34 Ja też zaniedlugo wyjeżdżam 05:39 o/ 05:42 o/ 05:42 o/ 05:43 Jedzie ktoś do Miedzyzdroi? 05:43 Nazwa użytkownika nie może łamać Regulaminu Creepypasta Wiki, przypominać nazwiska dowolnej osoby publicznej, reklamować dowolnego produktu, wyrażać poglądów politycznych, religijnych, etc. 05:43 Nazwa użytkownika nie może łamać Regulaminu Creepypasta Wiki, przypominać nazwiska dowolnej osoby publicznej, reklamować dowolnego produktu, wyrażać poglądów politycznych, religijnych, etc. 05:44 aaa to nieeee ; (( 05:44 Fajna nazwa, rycerz śmierci 05:44 cześć 05:45 Wie co.chwilę widzę tu kogoś nowego 05:45 *Wow 05:47 aha 05:47 niektórych nieźle przygrzało słoneczko 05:47 z tegocowidzę 05:47 Yo 05:49 Wydaje ci się 05:49 To 05:50 *Y 06:05 ale zamuła 06:05 na tym cholernym serwisie się nigdy nicnie dzieje 06:44 firebirda polecam 06:44 ?? 06:44 no że sql zmieniasz 06:44 to mówię 06:44 ja firebirda jakiś czas używałem 06:44 i dobry był 06:45 Noworoczna, u mnie się.używa takich skrótów sroka 06:45 *sorka 06:46 Yanusz, a co ma.jedno.do drugiego? 06:46 żałosne 06:46 no obydwie to bazy danych co nie 06:46 Nowa. 06:46 Szacun. 06:46 Noworoczna 06:46 teraz nie mam do ciebie już nic 06:46 nawet szacunku 06:46 propsuje 06:46 ja panienki nie poznaje 06:47 normalnie drugi rycek nam rośnie 06:47 Stała się taka Rycerzowata, imo. 06:47 moja szkoła 06:47 hehe 06:47 Heee. 06:47 o rany 06:47 Kuro <3 06:47 ta przecena na żubry jednak mną miota cały dzień 06:47 no dobra 06:47 to co 06:47 gramy? 06:47 Nowa ♥ 06:47 Już wiem jakiego smaku są te gumy orbitki te takie różowe! 06:47 Nie gram w lola 06:47 A wiesz, czemu? 06:47 ? 06:47 Bo Riot mi nie pozwala. 06:47 no to trzeba wyjaśnić riot 06:47 dostala bana na chat za flame 06:48 Cały dzień mam wyłączony czat. 06:48 Nie xD 06:48 łokieto ofensywne 06:48 xd 06:48 walić tam chat 06:48 No nie walić 06:48 chat nie jest ci do niczego potrzebny 06:48 Bo nie widać mnie na liście ludzi xD 06:48 co najwyżej do wyzywania borowików 06:48 co x'D 06:48 zdziwiłbyś się 06:48 Nie mogę z nikim grać meczy xD 06:48 Nikt nie może mnie zaprosić 06:48 no to piszę do supportu 06:48 Napisałam 06:48 To pisz. 06:48 że ich wyłapię pojedyńczo 06:48 Że to jest dramat. 06:49 i im taką bulę sprzedam 06:49 że jak ktoś na nich spojrzy to nie będa wiedzieli czy to twarz czy dupa 06:49 Buła, łokieć, pięta. 06:49 I nie ma klienta. 06:49 Nelson 06:49 Partyzant 06:49 Kikers 06:50 xd 06:50 mój faworyt 06:50 Legendarny kikers w mordę 06:50 to już klasyk 06:50 ej 06:50 właśnie załapałam żart 06:50 po pół roku 06:50 hehehe 06:51 x'D 06:51 no i wieszkto się śmieje ostatni? 06:51 noworoczna 06:52 ten kto nie ogarnie 06:52 bo jak jest taki gościu 06:52 He-Man 06:53 Dlaczego mam wrażenie że nie lubicie tu.nowych? 06:53 To ktoś narysował zamiast niego Papyrusa 06:53 i napisał "Whats boning on" 06:53 i ja się z tego śmiałam 06:53 Dlaczego mam wrażenie że nie lubicie tu.nowych? 06:53 dobre masz wrażenie 06:53 Nie, złe masz wrażenie. 06:53 bo w oryginale jest "whats going on" 06:53 bo to jest komunistyczna wikia 06:53 O kurde. 06:53 Działa. 06:54 i papyrus jest z kości xd 06:54 kość to bone xd 06:54 i "boning" xd 06:54 Kurde, nowa. 06:54 To jest 06:54 TAK oczywiste. 06:54 Nowa, dziękuję, nigdy bym nie zalapała :3 06:54 Nie grałaś w Undertale? 06:54 06:54 Chyba mam dobre wrażenie jednak 06:54 nie ;-; 06:54 ale oglądałam wszystkie game-playe ^^ 06:54 A, no to, ten, w Undertale same masz takie żarty Sansa. 06:54 ^-^ 06:55 Somonomo nie. 06:55 nie słuchaj jej ona jest tylko figurantką 06:55 Jestem najważniejszą istotą tutaj, zaraz po Temmie. 06:55 widzisz 06:56 Oglądał ktoś z Was Nanami-chan? xD 06:56 Ja 06:56 to taki ajencyjny typ biuro 06:56 Jak rozmawiacie między sobą takie się odnosi wrażenie 06:56 Nigdy więcej xd 06:56 Ojeeezu. 06:56 Kuro 06:56 Słyszałam o niej 06:56 Czemu ona mnie irytuje? ;-; 06:56 Ponoć porażka 06:56 Bo z jednej strony to takie meh 06:56 bo my jesteśmy jak rodzina 06:56 a z drugiej ;__; 06:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jyoyYtZ0V4 06:56 dysfunkcyjna patologiczna ale zawsze rodzina 06:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfTubSDa9fo <3 06:56 Macie raka. 06:57 Dobra, już wiem 06:57 Noworoczna, o kim mówiłas że Cię denerwuje? 06:57 Ozz, co zrobić, kiedy nawet rodzice każą mi się zwracać do 31 letnich osób "proszę pana"? ;-; 06:58 Powiedz, że masz małe kotki w piwnicy 06:58 I że sprowadzasz ich tam 06:58 Oki ^-^ 06:58 słuchać 06:58 Pokazujesz im spaghetti 06:58 A Ty im mówisz, że to Papyrus zrobił 06:58 Dzięki, na ciebie zawsze można liczyć Kuro <3 06:58 I że ma zjeść 06:58 Ale jest zamrożone. 06:58 A on tego nie tyka. 06:58 ooo 06:58 Więc musisz mówić 06:58 Do nich na Ty 06:58 "ty"* 06:59 ty, co u Ciebie? ^^ 06:59 Mech 06:59 Mech 06:59 Mech jest spoko. 06:59 Zależy jak dla kogo 07:00 Tak w ogóle to Fiery do mnie przyjechał ^-^ 07:00 Ja już nie rozumiem nowych osób. 07:00 Najpierw piszą, że tu jest ponuro. 07:00 Zabijmy ich 07:00 Hej pseudoojcze 07:00 A teraz sami są ponurzy. 07:00 co poczniesz co poczniesz 07:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sAY-Pu8nqw 07:01 Witam. 07:01 o/ 07:01 Dzisiaj też będziesz się nudził? 07:01 Zobaczymy. 07:01 .. 07:01 . 07:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sAY-Pu8nqw 07:02 Ja i tak nie na długo. 07:02 Nie to. 07:02 Nanami Chan Kanał polecany dla Ciebie 07:02 Youtube pls. 07:02 uu 07:02 Ale 07:02 ona z jednej strony na siebie ciśnie 07:02 a z drugiej jest tak żałośnie żałosna ;-; 07:03 http://e5.pudelek.pl/7a44fcc353349469002e174c03c31423e456754b.jpg 07:03 Temmie flakes! 07:03 K-kawaii. 07:03 elo elo 320 07:03 xd 07:04 Ta melodia z "Tem Shop" ryje mi głowę. 07:04 hOI! 07:04 .v. 07:04 kyu 07:05 Ja. 07:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k53z16XNhoo czemu 07:05 przypomniałaś mi taką zrytą animację 07:05 którą wyparłem z pamięci 07:05 ;-; 07:05 Jaką? 07:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k53z16XNhoo 07:05 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pkox8x1LxQ4 07:05 ;___; 07:05 xD 07:05 xd 07:05 Najlepsze! 07:52 Maj master. 07:52 c: 07:52 :v 07:58 Yo 07:58 Nos, chamie. 07:58 czo 07:58 Nosiu 07:58 >:c 07:58 Elo 07:59 yo 08:02 Powrót do korzeni. 08:04 Cześć. 08:04 Złodzieju avków 08:05 ? 08:05 i co ztego 08:05 jak i tak jedziemy do dubaju 08:06 c: 08:06 Borys Szyc będzie podkładał głos Jokerowi. 08:07 W Suicide Squad? 08:07 Czy gdzie? 08:07 .v. 08:08 Tak, w SS 08:08 > Polski dubbing w filmach dabularnych 08:09 Fabularnych* 08:09 c; 08:09 Przeklinam typa co wymyślił tę szatańską intrygę. 08:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UprcpdwuwCg 08:09 Zakochałam się w tej piosence. 08:10 Wolę Biffy Clyro. 08:18 Czy jest suchy chleb dla konia? 08:19 Czy umyć panu szybkę? 08:19 No chodź zróp tooo 08:19 (lf) 08:21 Pan Farsz Pieróg to zły człowiek. 2016 07 04